(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to electric meters and enclosures. More particularly, the subject matter relates to panels and doors providing access to such enclosures.
(b) Related Prior Art
Electrical equipment such as, without limitation, relays, circuit breakers, electric meters, transformers, and the like, are typically housed within an enclosure (or housing, box or cabinet), in order to restrict access to the electrical equipment installed therein. This is to restrict potential injuries, and to prevent unauthorized tampering with the electrical equipment. UL standards (in the US) or the CSA standards (in Canada) also need to be taken into consideration.
In the electric metering technology, there are commercial electric meter centers (also known as stacks or cabinets) which are used for commercial and industrial purposes such as, without limitation, shopping centers, industrial facilities, condominiums, warehouses, oil and gas industries, office buildings, etc. These facilities are large enough to require a large electric meter center with a plurality of electric meters, each one of them being dedicated to a specific part of the facility (e.g., each tenant in a shopping mall).
The present disclosure addresses shortcomings in the electric metering technology field.